


Howl

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Biting, Coitus Interruptus, Established Relationship, F/M, Growling, Hair-pulling, Lust, Mission Fic, POV Multiple, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sexual Tension, Smut, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Pietro has a mission with some of the Avengers. One where they have to tackle and capture some kind of feral wolf-creature. He comes back from said mission with some decidedlydifferenttendencies than the ones he left with.He growls. He bites. He... holds himself back because he's worried.Darcy's got her own mission, and she's totally accepting it: Make her boyfriend feel comfortable in his new normal.Super simple, all things considered.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first offering for Promptkin Spice! I'm using the prompt: Ginger - biting and impassioned.
> 
> I saw biting, and I immediately went to werewolves. As you do. ;)
> 
> This chapter is the mission that leads to the werewolf stuff. I promise more bitey/growly things will happen in chapters 2 and 3. <3
> 
> Special thanks to lady-pascal for betaing/cleaning this up to post! <3
> 
>   


“Look sharp, everyone. We’ve never fought an enemy like this before,” Steve cautioned as the group gathered around him for their customary pre-mission pep talk.

“No offense, but you say that about every enemy we fight,” Natasha said with a playful roll of her eyes. “And this one doesn’t even seem to be too terrible, other than the shapeshifting tendencies. It’s like a furry Hulk, right?”

Pietro adjusted himself before dropping down into a lunge. A furry Hulk didn’t sound like a walk in the park. He tended to heed Steve’s warnings on things like this, even if the captain  _ did _ err on the side of overreaction. Or overly-prepped. But almost dying in Sokovia had made Pietro realize that overly-prepped was better than dying.

“Not like a furry Hulk at all,” Steve replied, shaking his head. “It’s an animal.”

“But it  _ was _ a human,” Wanda countered.

“But that’s all gone,” their leader insisted. “It’s a one-hundred-percent feral wolf. It’s only killed livestock so far, but it’s snapped at a few people and even bitten someone. That someone is in a SHIELD facility because the bite got so infected  _ and _ it’s resistant to antibiotics.”

“So that’s why we’re all in these skintight bodysuits?” Scott asked, wriggling his arms from the shoulders as if to loosen them. “Because I’m feeling a little on display here…”

“These suits are made of a tear-proof polymer that should keep you from getting bitten,” Steve informed them. “Nothing should rip through them, but that doesn’t mean you need to prove anything. Try to get that thing into the cage alive, but if we have to kill it, we’ll kill it,” Steve replied.

Everyone was silent for a long moment. Pietro was the one who spoke up. “You want us to kill a human being, Steve?”

“With one this dangerous, that’s the order,” Steve explained. “There’s no reasoning with them right now. They’re completely wild. Feral. Evil.”

Pietro took a deep breath and nodded.

“I don’t like it but it’s to keep civilians safe,” Steve continued. “That’s our number-one job here. Neutralize the threat. Keep civilians safe.”

The four of them nodded. Clint was with them as well but was utilizing a pair of tree climbing boots and infrared goggles from the treetops. He was on the comm but wasn’t talking so as not to give away his position.

Everyone else had infrared goggles as well because they were hunting this thing in the middle of the night, through untamed forests. It was bear country, but apparently this thing was more dangerous than even the Grizzlies they might encounter.

“If everyone’s ready, let’s get out there and start looking.”

The back of the quinjet they were using as a base opened up and all five of them moved down the ramp and into the dark.

There was a large electrified cage open on the ground beside the ramp’s opening, and as a whole, it wasn’t as dark as it could have been, given the full moon.

Pietro took a deep breath and waited for the ramp to close once more so his eyes could adjust to the relative darkness before he took off running. He wasn’t going to use the infrared on his goggles just yet, they didn’t tend to work when he got up to top speeds. It didn’t really matter anyway, it was nearly impossible for something to sneak up on him. Even if he wasn’t using them for their intended purpose, he appreciated the eyewear. Things tended to get a bit dry when he really got going.

“You ready, Nat?” Scott asked, his hand going down to his belt. He pressed the button and shrunk down to nothing, jumping for and riding on Natasha’s shoulder as she pulled her infrared goggles down over her face, taking off for the trees.

“Ready when you are,” Pietro informed Wanda, whose hands sparked as she slowly floated up into the air, propelling herself forward.

Steve was remaining behind, with Clint spotting him from the trees. 

As he and his sister moved through the woods, he zipped ahead and back again, making sure to keep one eye on her as he kept the other on their surroundings. He heard a few rustles in the bushes, but they turned out to just be opossums, nothing lethal in the slightest.

As he and Wanda reached the edge of the perimeter Steve had set up that morning, he heard a yelp and a shout from the direction Natasha and Scott had gone.

“Nat?” he asked into the comm. “Where are you? What’s going on?”

Her audio was crackly, and even when he stopped running, he couldn’t understand what she said. “Steve, did you--”

“Already on my way there, tell me what you see when you get there, Piet.”

“On it,” Pietro replied, nodding up to Wanda, who changed her direction immediately. He ran ahead, zipping through the woods and the underbrush in time to see a black shadow move in front of him. He skidded to a stop and looked around for the shadow, not seeing it anywhere.

He saw no reason not to, so he kept going. He skidded to a halt in the clearing just in time to see Natasha turn to face him. She looked winded but uninjured. Scott appeared beside her.

“What happened?” Pietro asked.

“It got the drop on us,” Scott answered, exhaling, sounding shaken up.

“What do you mean?” he asked. “You were running ahead…”

“It fell on me from the tree-tops,” Natasha replied, leaning over to place both hands on her knees to catch her breath. “Clint’s not safe. And I can’t get through to him on the comm.”

“Hers is busted,” Scott explained. “But I can’t get through either.”

Pietro immediately called out. “Clint? Clint? Are you--”

“Pietro!” Wanda exclaimed. “Pietro, quick! Back to the quinjet! I’ll be there soon, hold it off until I get there!”

He ran back in the direction of the jet. He vaguely heard Natasha and Scott affirm that they’d be there as soon as they could.

When he arrived, he found still woods, almost total darkness, and Clint laying on the ground in front of the cage. It felt like a trap but there was no way this animal, this dark shadow, had counted on Pietro being super fast. He zipped up and knelt down beside Clint’s body to hoist him into his arms.

Except he didn’t. A sharp pain sank into his bicep and something growled. The growl was deep and terrifying. It resonated into his bones. The teeth didn’t sink through the fabric, much like Steve had said they wouldn’t, but there was pain regardless. Pietro shook his arm and glanced down at what had him.

He gulped at the look of pure evil that was on the face of that dog. That wolf. It was a wolf, alright. Big, black, and hulking.

He reared back with his other arm and punched the beast between the eyes. It faltered enough to let go of him and Pietro grabbed Clint and zipped with him back to where Wanda and the others had congregated.

The wolf tried to follow him, but Steve knocked it in the forehead with his shield, which made it stagger, dazed by the blow. Wanda shot out a film of red energy like a net, capturing it and floating it over to the cage. They locked the door and triple checked that it wouldn’t open again. Only then did they run back to the jet and assess the damage.

Clint had only been knocked unconscious, there were no bites anywhere. Likewise for Pietro, minus the unconsciousness.

Which made him sigh a breath of relief. Except his arm was really stinging. Hurting like he had something stuck in there, so he unzipped his suit and rolled down the sleeves to make sure nothing was wrong.

He had a pretty big bruise… and upon closer inspection, a small white thing jabbed under his skin. Like a splinter or a bee stinger.

Or a tooth, as he belatedly realized when he pulled the tiny barb from his skin. The wound it left was small but hurt enough that he could have been fooled into thinking it was much bigger.

He frowned and glanced up at his teammates. “What does that mean?” he asked.

Steve swallowed thickly and shook his head. “Let’s get you back to Dr. Cho.”

“Should I call Darcy?” he asked, his mind swimming with panic at the forced calm in Steve’s tone. And when he panicked, he immediately thought of the one person who might need to know something was up.

“Not yet,” Natasha said. “You seem fine. Let’s not worry her for no reason, okay?”

“Good idea,” he replied, sinking down to the seat on the quinjet and waiting to be whisked away to medical. Again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2!
> 
> The spice level is rising! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed!
> 
> Enjoy this in all it's mistakey glory!

When Pietro walked through the door of their apartment after his mission, he seemed different. Never mind that he had apparently gotten hurt and no one bothered to call her until he was out of the woods.

Darcy leaped up and ran to him, wrapping both arms around him and hugging him tightly. “Hey, you…” She tightened her hold a little. “You okay?”

That seemed like a stupid thing to say to someone who clearly was both okay and not okay.

Pietro returned her embrace, his arms shaking a little as he tightened them around her. He let out a wavering sigh and nodded slightly, his head sinking to her shoulder. “I am now.”

“You sure? Wanna show me?” she asked, flattening her palm over his back and turning her embrace into a semi-caress. A question. Did he feel up to… ya know?

He inhaled sharply and took a step back. “I think we should talk first.”

“Talk?” Darcy asked, frowning a little before relaxing her features. “Talking’s never good. You dumping me for good this time?” she teased.

He chuckled half-heartedly in reply. “No. I never would, Darcy…”

His response should have made her feel better. Relieved. But it didn’t.

“Would you like to sit down?” he asked, gesturing to the couch.

Darcy would not like to sit down, but she couldn’t really think of a reason not to. She was also unable to think of what could be so pressing about the last mission that he had to ask her to sit down to talk about it. He’d been hurt before. Hurt worse, if she counted what had happened in Sokovia. It didn’t really help that he had this sickening look on his face like he was announcing his own demise or something.

But to look on the bright side, he wasn’t dead. He was here. Right in front of her. So there was no way he could be announcing his own demise.

Pietro sighed and sat down beside her, running his fingers through his hair and pulling it a little. Either to ground himself or distract, she didn’t know. But he dropped both hands to his lap, drumming his fingers before reaching for hers. It was then that Darcy noticed the heat.

He was always warm like he had a chest cold or the beginnings of the flu. It was due to his higher metabolism. His enhancement. But this was a couple of degrees past his normal, if slightly feverish, warmth. This was superheated. Like he was sunburnt or something.

But he wasn’t burnt. She didn’t even think he could maintain a sunburn with his metabolism. Everything on him healed so quickly, he didn’t even keep her lovebites for longer than a few hours.

“Piet?” she asked, gripping his hands. “What’s going on?”

“I got bitten,” he said slowly.

“Bitten?” Darcy repeated back to him, visions of super spiders or wasps or bees flitted through her brain as she tried to ascertain what the hell he was talking about. “Bitten by what? Are you dying?”

“No, no. At least, I do not think so… no, no, I am not. I was just… thinking out loud, I--” He shook his head. “Not dying. Promise.”

“What bit you?”

He was blunt in his reply. That’s why she believed him right away. “A shapeshifter. It was a man, but the full moon made him turn into a wolf.”

Darcy let out a dry laugh. “A werewolf. You got bitten by a werewolf? What does… what does that even mean? Are werewolves real? I mean, Steve Rogers stayed alive for seventy years frozen in ice, so stranger things have happened, I suppose…”

“They are not calling it a werewolf, but yes. That is what it sounds like to me…” He sighed again, squeezing her hands for a long moment before continuing. “And ever since I was bitten, I have displayed similar symptoms.”

“Wait…” Darcy said, “Hold the fucking phone, Piet. You got bitten, and you were turned?”

He nodded. “I know it sounds crazy, but…”

“If I find out this is a practical joke, I swear to Thor I’ll--”

“It’s not. It’s not, princeza… I give you my word.” He brought one hand up to his chest. To his heart. “My solemn word.”

Darcy’s head hurt all of a sudden. “So, let me get this absolutely correct. You are a werewolf? You’re going to change into a wolf when the full moon rises?”

“I already have,” he replied, his voice slightly croaky. “Once.”

Right. Because the full moon was when he got bitten. Hence the why he got bitten.

“Do you remember it?” she asked, her voice kept low for no other reason than to match his. “How does it work?”

He nodded. “Yes, I remember mostly everything. It’s a virus, closely related to rabies, according to Dr. Cho. In fact, the preliminary stages of the disease, while the body chemistry is changing, resembles rabies, so a lot of times, people are treated for, and don’t survive the treatment for, actual rabies. It is why the wolf who bit me appeared feral. It’s why the other woman who was bitten died…” He gulped. “And it’s why it didn’t kill me.” He reached up to brush the hair from his face again.

“So you’re going to turn into a foaming, rabid mess once a month?” Darcy asked, already mentally working that into her schedule as something to plan for.

“No,” he replied, shaking his head. “I will turn, but I will not be feral. I’ll remember things I do as a wolf.”

“How do you know?” Darcy asked.

“I already had a successful shift from man to wolf. My DNA is now different. Again. Altered. And I remember things as a wolf now.”

Darcy scooted closer on the couch, freeing one of her hands and using it to brush strands of his now slightly damp hair from his face. He only displayed signs of perspiration when he was nervous. And one other time. But she couldn’t imagine that was the cause. No way was he thinking about sex right now.

Think of anything else.

Darcy stammered out her next words. “Are you scared? Of course, you’re scared. That’s a dumb question… I--”

“I am… full of questions, but there’s only one thing I am frightened of. And that is, are you scared?” he asked, reaching up to grab her hand once more. He laced their fingers, pulling her hand close to his heart. “Are you? Because if you are, I can-- I do not know what, but I will do something.”

“I’m not scared of you, Piet…” Darcy assured him. She leaned closer and cupped her hands around either side of his face. She tugged him closer, kissed him. Kissed him again. His skin felt the same right now. He felt the same. Other than feeling warmer than normal. “I promise. Not scared. Of anything. Just… so very glad you’re alive.”

“I am too,” he breathed, tilting his head and closing the distance between them once more. Darcy let her hands wander. One went down to press against his chest, she could feel his heart thrumming underneath her fingers. The other hand curled around the back of his neck to tangle in his hair. She gripped the strands, parting her lips to deepen the kiss.

His heartbeat sped up, and a low growl resonated through his chest and under her fingers.

It sounded a little wild, but Darcy didn’t care. In fact, she didn’t care so much that she was starting to like it. A lot. Apparently she had a thing for growling. Go figure.

Or maybe she was just so into her boyfriend that a little growling was just spicier.

She whimpered softly into the kiss and Pietro pulled back from her abruptly, his eyes dark and flitting around maniacally.

“I have to… need to… go check in with Steve. I forgot. There is some new uniform fitting or something, I have to-- I have to go.” And with a perfunctory peck on her lips, he zipped from the room and out the door, leaving Darcy in a very puzzling predicament.

Well, not really puzzling in its origins. She’d been put away wet before.

Just never by Pietro.

Sighing, she decided she’d have to resolve this situation later that night when he got back from whatever Steve had on the agenda for him. She could wait. She wasn’t a sexaholic by any means.

* * *

Except the situation didn’t get resolved that night because Pietro didn’t come home until well after Darcy had turned in for the night. She knew that because she fell asleep waiting up for him, and he carried her back to bed. She was vaguely aware of being spooned back to sleep by a super-heated super speedster.

She could have possibly rallied if she wasn’t so damn tired, and if he wasn’t so damn warm.

As it stood, she woke up the next morning with Pietro’s arm wrapped around her middle and his erection poking her in the rear end.

Maybe the full-night’s rest had done them both some good.

Smirking a little, Darcy readjusted her positioning so she could rock freely against him, she rolled her hips and thrilled a little at the guttural groan that followed. His arm tightened around her waist, and his lips pressed against her shoulder.

“Darcy…” he whispered, his hand working down into the front of her panties. He felt like he was shaking like he was straining against something or lifting a very heavy weight. She gasped at the heat of his fingers as he slid them against her, and that seemed to snap him out of the morning wood fog. “Sorry… I have an early morning,” he said abruptly, his hand slinking from her panties as he slid out of bed. “I’m sorry… I should not have started something I could not finish.” He looked jittery like he was about to vibrate out of his skin or something.

Judging by the tent he was pitching in his boxers, which could have likely housed a three-ring circus, she wasn’t the only thing that had gotten started.

“What about a shower? I can make it quick,” Darcy promised. “I could do something just for you? I mean—”

“No, no… no, don’t worry about it, I can take a shower when I get to the training facility.” He was pulling on a shirt inside out and tugging a pair of track pants from the dresser drawer when he disappeared from the room.

Darcy fell back on the pillows and sighed. “What the actual fuck?”

* * *

After a shower which Darcy was not too ashamed to admit included a detachable shower-head with the massage setting enabled, she allowed herself time to think while her coffee brewed.

Her boyfriend was acting weird, okay? Really weird.

Pietro had never let work get in the way of their intimate relationship. Hell, he never let it get in the way of _ anything _ romantic. He’d shrug off Steve’s chastisement for his tardiness because he was getting laid, and getting laid was more important than getting trained.

And likewise, Darcy had never been so hard up when Pietro was home, that she’d had to resort to using the massage setting on the shower-head. Not to imply that she hadn’t used it, but whenever she had, Pietro had been the one gripping the handle.

The only thing that had changed was that pesky little bite that made him into a werewolf, so using her amazing skill of deduction, Darcy concluded that something was amiss there. Something was being hidden from her.

And she needed to know _ what _, dammit.

With that, she resolved to sit him down and bang this out after she finished work for the day.

When her mental wording made her belly swoop a little in anticipation, she regrouped and came up with a new, better plan.

She’d take the day off, go shopping for slutty lingerie, and hopefully make his eyes pop out of his head when he got home.

That was a much better plan. 

* * *

With her new purchase in hand, or on her body, rather, Darcy made her way back to their apartment. She’d changed in the parking garage, and thrown her long coat on over top of the silky nightie she’d chosen.

She actually took the time to use the access code at their front door, even though she would usually just ask Friday to unlock it. But right now, she was in a hurry, and the less time her scantily clad body was in view of the hallway security cameras, the better. Not that anyone would use the footage for anything, but her attempt to entice her boyfriend into boning her wasn’t something she wanted on file.

God, she hoped this wasn’t a case of him losing sexual urges or something. She’d feel like an asshole showing up dressed like this if he wasn’t interested in sex anymore.

But if anything, werewolves should be _ more _ interested, right?

She swallowed her courage and opened the door, closing it behind her as she went.

Slipping off her shoes and her coat by the door, she hoped like hell he wasn’t here so she could go drape herself over the sofa in an extra inviting way or something. A quick glance at the shoe cubby revealed that as luck would have it, Pietro _ was _ home, so she’d just have to make do with what she had.

And what she had was currently well-showcased in a silk nightie that cost so much, she didn’t even let them tell her the total at the store.

“Is someone there?” Pietro called. He sounded like he was in the kitchen, so Darcy made her way in that direction.

“Just me,” Darcy replied. “Hope you don’t mind, but I couldn’t stop thinking about you today, I had something I wanted to show you--” She froze in the doorway, her eyes widening as Pietro licked his lips. Blood dripped down his forearm and into the sink in front of him.

Clutched in his hands was a _ heart _.

An honest-to-Thor heart. Bloody as hell and clearly ripped from some living creature.

All fear of Pietro losing interest in her left and a new one surfaced. Centered around why the holy-fuck her boyfriend was chomping a raw heart over the sink! This sounded like something a newly turned werewolf should let his girlfriend know about. His bloodlust or whatever the fuck this was.

“What the fuck, dude? What kind of heart is that?”

She wasn’t sure why that question was the one she chose to ask, but it didn’t really matter. Nothing mattered anymore, did it? Her boyfriend was eating hearts. The fucking sky might as well turn purple now. Humans now breathe turkey farts and the national export is Berry Berry Kix.

“Not human,” he answered plainly, and probably because she was now certifiably insane, Darcy burst into laughter.

“_ Not human _? Why would you say that? Now that’s all I think it is.”

“I don’t know!” he stammered. “That was an oddly specific question, you caught me off guard! It’s elk, by the way.”

“Elk?” Darcy replied, blinking a few times. “Okay, I’m going to go with the obvious. Why are you eating an elk heart over your sink?! I thought maybe you’d lost interest in me or something… not that you were… eating raw animals?”

He dropped the heart with a sickening splat. Then, he reached for paper towels, tearing off an ungodly amount to wipe his face, hands, and forearms with. “I’m eating an elk heart because it’s the only thing I’m craving. I’m eating it over the sink because it’s messy and I wanted to minimize cleanup afterward. And how could you think I would lose interest in you, Darcy? I love you!”

“I love you too, but you’re… leaving me all hot and bothered and running out to kill elks and eat their hearts!”

“It’s not that simple. I’m figuring something out.”

“Figuring _ what _ out?”

“How this is going to work. I wanted… I wanted to know everything before I told you, but I don’t think this is something I can know everything about, and it’s frustrating as hell!” He dropped the used paper towels in the sink. At least he was a neat werewolf.

_ He’s house-trained, _ she thought to herself. Banishing the thought because now was not the time for joking.

“Know everything about _ what _?” Darcy asked. “About being a werewolf?”

“About how… how this is going to work. How sex is going to work…” He looked pained and zipped around a couple of times before replying. “Because everything feels different and I don’t know how to…control myself.”

Darcy licked her lips and Pietro turned towards the sink to pump soap into his hands, washing them clean and rinsing them off. He bent over to rinse out his mouth too. “Control yourself how?” she asked.

“Sexually,” he replied, looking up from the sink with water dripping from his mouth now instead of blood. Everything suddenly made a ton more sense. Why he was pushing himself to the breaking point and then using his superspeed to bolt away when he felt himself losing it.

“Piet… you know I’m with you no matter what, right?” Darcy moved closer, reaching for his hands that he had just wiped on his shirt. His skin felt boiling hot, the heat practically radiated off him as he tugged her closer into a full embrace.

“It’s all so strange… everything’s different. Things… smell more. Sometimes that’s bad, but most times, it’s _ so good… _” He dipped his head down to the top of her head. “I can smell you and--” He inhaled deeply, his chest rumbling when he exhaled. He nuzzled her. “I wish I could climb into you and live there…”

She tilted her head up, cupping his face in her hands. “How is that different? You’ve said that before.”

“Because…” he replied, pulling away from her. “I technically could now. I could tear you apart.”

“I don’t think you could,” she countered. “It’s still you in there, right?”

“Yes, but… it’s different. Like when I’m hungry, all I can think about… all I crave is raw meat. Not something you buy at the store, I want it fresh and…” he trailed off, shuddering. “Warm. I killed that elk on the grounds outside… brought the heart back here because I couldn’t bear to eat it in the dirt like an animal…”

“Okay… so I’m sure you’ve talked to Tony and Steve about all this and they’re--”

“They’re going to work with it. Work with me. They’re going to have livestock. It’s going to be a whole thing… but… that’s just an example. It’s not just the hunger that drives me… it’s other things. _ You _-things.”

“Like what?” Her voice sounded too quiet to hear over the thudding of her heart.

“I want.” His tone was low and growly. “I _ want _, dammit. It’s like I’m fourteen again, but it’s not every woman I see, it’s you. Just you, Darcy. I want you all day. All night. Every position, every sick fantasy, it’s never-ending. And I… I don’t want to use you like that, and I don’t want to hurt you, so I try to push it back, or I try alternative ways to relieve it and it just gets worse… like right now? You look…” He practically melted against the counter. “Is that silk?”

Darcy nodded slowly, and he made a whimpering sound and slid down to the floor. “I know you wore that to turn me on, and I guess you should know it’s working.”

She took her bottom lip between her teeth and moved closer, crouching down to be level with him. “Look, maybe we could give it a shot? I mean--”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he said, setting his jaw and pushing up to his feet. “I’m fine. This is fine, right? It’s okay?”

“No…” Darcy said softly, sitting down on the kitchen floor with him. “No, it’s not fine. Because I miss you. I miss being close to you and naked with you and… the sex. I miss it.”

The growl that rumbled up from his chest felt like it rolled through her entire body, leaving her wet and primed for something more. Something… _ rough _.

“I could lose it, go completely… wild and be too rough with you,” his chin quivered even as his body shook with the tautness. With the power of him holding back.

“Pietro. I trust you. And I think we should give this a shot. Let me be on top if it’s bothering you, but I know I am not fine with what’s been happening, and I know you aren’t either…” She moved closer, flush against his side. Her hand moved up his thigh to where his track pants were tented again. He was stiff as she’d ever felt under the fabric.

He groaned, either from pain or pleasure, she wasn’t sure she could tell the difference.

He didn’t sound like he could either.

Instead of kissing her, he rose to his feet, extending his hand to help her up as well. As he started to leave the kitchen, with Darcy following close behind, he stopped, swallowed thickly, his hand bracing against the doorframe. He turned, his icy eyes boring into her. “You know when I said I could smell you? It goes deeper than that.”

“You don’t say?”

“Mmm,” he hummed, tugging her close so he could sniff along the column of her throat. “I _ can _ smell you, but I can also tell when your moods change. Not all of them. But the ones that happen from hormonal shifts. Like, I can smell fear. Which I don’t smell right now… I can also smell other things…”

“Yeah, you smell when I’m horny, less talk, more taking care of that please…”

“Yes ma’am,” he replied, pulling her into his arms and zipping back to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me some sugar and spice, and everything nice in the comments, y'all! <3
> 
> If you find a mistake, please tell me privately at [tumblr](https://dresupi.tumblr.com/), you can message me or send an ask! <3 Thanks, loveys! You're all amazing! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which neither the nightie nor the bed survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The smuts!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> I am going to write one more little epilogue at the end of this, so stay tuned for that. I hope to have it ready by the end of the week, but we'll see. <3 
> 
> All mistakes are mine, but if you see one, please message me on [tumblr](https://dresupi.tumblr.com/ask)and I'll be sure to see it! <3

When they arrived in the bedroom, Darcy’s hair fluttered when Pietro skidded to a stop. He hoisted her in his arms, hesitating for a long moment before continuing, much more slowly, to the bed.

“You’re sure you want to do this?” he asked.

“Absolutely,” she replied with zero hesitation.

Pietro slowly released her, allowing her legs to drop down to the floor, and when she could reach, she spun in his arms, tugging him closer for a kiss and then some.

His hands tightened on her waist while his mouth moved over hers, face tilting, lips parting more as her tongue swept inside for a taste. He moaned softly into the kiss, breaking it off with a slow grin.

“I need to take this slowly,” he breathed. “I hope that’s okay…”

“More than okay,” Darcy said with a nod. “Why don’t we get up on the bed and take the scenic route, huh?”

Pietro smiled and zipped to the bed, landing in a very laid back position on the mattress, his back propped up by the headboard. His arms were casually folded behind his head. Smirking, his legs bounced a little where they were crossed at the ankle. “Coming?” he asked.

“Hopefully,” Darcy replied with a wink, placing her hands on the bottom of the bed to slowly crawl towards him. She slid one thigh over his hips, centering herself. She reached down to place both hands on either of his shoulders to steady herself.

Despite his laid back stature, Darcy could feel the tension he was holding there in his neck.

She let her hands slide from where they were, up to his head where her fingernails scraped over his scalp. His head fell back, leaving his neck exposed, so she bent down over him to run the tip of her tongue along the column of his throat. She sucked a spot over his pulse that thrummed beneath her lips like a hummingbird. He made a sound, low and rumbling, and it shook her down deep.

Unable to help herself, she slowly rocked over him. The silk panties she was wearing offered little barrier to her heated flesh, which rapidly grew  _ more _ heated the more she moved.

Warmth radiated from his skin, soaking into her with every breath.

She could feel how slick, how wet she was becoming. The thin scrap of silk would be soaked in seconds.

“Be careful,” he whispered, the rumble in his chest strengthening into a full-on growl.

“Calm down,” Darcy murmured, her lips brushing against his skin as she ran her fingers through his hair again in that way he liked. She wasn’t  _ entirely _ serious. She liked this new growly Pietro.

His grip on her waist felt strained when she gyrated, but it didn’t inhibit her movement in the slightest. If anything, he was guiding her, showing her the exact pressure she’d need to get the damp silk to drag just  _ so _ over her aching clit.

She reached up to cup her breasts, pushing them up in the silk. Enough for her nipples to peek through the lace trim at the top. Her thumbs strummed over them, breath catching in her throat when the fabric rasped against sensitive skin. “Pietro… you okay?” she asked, her hips slowly undulating as she teased herself.

His throat bobbed. His eyes widened, and he gripped her waist all the harder, coaxing her to go faster, finally stopping her in place to keep her steady while he rutted up against her. “No… Fuck, I’m not…”

“What do you need, how do you want to do this?” she asked. She’d be okay with stopping now, even if her pussy was slick with want. With the desire for him. She’d stop if he asked, but she really hoped he wouldn’t.

“If you only knew everything I wanted…” he murmured, his lips barely moving as he shifted, sat forward, tugged her close, his nose pressed against her neck, his teeth bared but not biting. He inhaled deeply, the resulting groan dripped with pleasure.

She immediately wrapped both arms around his shoulders, the heat of his skin was like fire against hers. She was burning and she liked it. “Tell me.”

He chuckled softly against her skin, his hands moving up around to her upper back whenhe leaned back against the headboard. “I do not believe there are words.”

She rolled her hips once more, feeling the hard press of his cock right there in the juncture of her thighs. His nostrils flared and his grip tightened on her.

His muscles started to quake. He shook beneath her, his teeth biting down into his bottom lip as she moved. “Try,” she murmured.

“I want to rip that silk from top to bottom and ravish you…” His tongue came out to lick his lips.

“I can buy another one,” she replied.

“Don’t tempt me… I am not an animal…” he reminded her.

“Maybe I am, though…” Reaching for him, her fingers toyed with the neckline of his t-shirt. She tugged abruptly, felt the cotton come apart in her fingers as it ripped apart.

His chest was heaving when it was revealed, inch by inch, until she was grazing fingernails over his abdomen.

Pietro moved forward in a flash of a second or so and had her pressed down on her back on the bed. His pelvis was flush against hers, slotted between her legs, he rocked none-too-gently, his eyes dark as he watched her reaction.

One arm was propping him up over her, the other was fingering along the thin silk strap of her nightie.

“You are certain?” he asked, his arms beginning to shake again. Darcy knew enough about his enhancement to know that he never had muscle fatigue. This was purely him holding back.

And she didn’t want him ever feeling like he had to hold back with her.

“Yes. Pietro… I want you. All of you. Just like this…”

His fingers moved in a jolting motion. It was like something shocked him, snapping the strap from the silk. It was as if something in him snapped as well.

Reaching for the front of the nightie, he ripped it clean down the front like he said he wanted to. Tossing it to the side,, it joined the scraps of his t-shirt. His pants, he made quick work of those, shedding them to the floor. True to form, he wasn’t wearing underwear.

“Piet…” she moaned, reaching for him.

Her panties were gone in seconds, a sharp sting from the snap of the elastic was the only memory she had before Pietro slid one hand under her ass and shifted her closer. His cock felt like pure heat, sliding through her folds as his eyes bored into hers.

Darcy’s lips were trembling when he finally pressed into her, a cry escaping her lips as he pushed all the way home, meeting no resistance and groaning when he settled against her.

“Pietro…” she whispered, her toes curling as he shuddered from head to toe Her skin prickled while every nerve ending woke up at once, a small whimper breaking the silence in the room when he started to move.

He was slow at first, slow but indescribably firm with every thrust of his hips. His eyes never left hers. Never once looked away.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he murmured, sounding so morose, she had to stop him.

“You won’t,” she whispered. “Whatever you’ve got, throw it at me, because I want you and I need to prove to you that I’m not made from glass.”

His pupils were blown so wide, she could barely see the ring of blue surrounding them.

She knew she shouldn’t find it this hot, but she did. He looked beautiful. He’d look better if he let go.

She moved experimentally. His eyes closed, and she pressed against his back, pulling him forward as she nuzzled against his throat. His hips hadn’t stopped their bucking motion. She could hear him grunting, a slow growl creeping into the air when she ran her tongue over his neck. Up and down, to his jawline and back again.

“I don’t think you could hurt me if you tried,” she whispered, biting down playfully. Just little nibbles at first, and she wasn’t sure what possessed her to do it. It wasn’t something they normally did. But she bit down.  _ Hard _ . Hard enough to leave a mark.

And he stopped shaking, his hands loosened for just a second before he grabbed her again, using his weight as the push  _ down _ while he fucked into her. The bedsprings groaned with every sharp snap of his hips. He pushed up, let himself fall down. Every thrust forced a sound from her lips.

Open-mouthed, she panted slightly, her arms up and framing her face as he held himself over her, arms shaking once more.

“Hold on,” he growled.

She didn’t need to be told twice. She wrapped both arms around his neck, linking them as he scooped her up into his arms and over against the far wall.

“Tighter,” he grunted, rocking hard enough to rattle her teeth. She strengthened her hold and he slammed forward. “Like that…” he groaned, thrusting with absolute abandon. “God…”

She couldn’t do much but claw at his back while he rocked into her, one hand under her ass as he kept her pinned between his body and the wall. The thrusts were shallow, but he didn’t shift to a different position for many minutes. His mouth stayed just over her pulse, his lips pressing soft kisses there every so often.

“Darcy…” his voice sounded almost pained. She supposed it might be. They’d been running hot and dousing the flames for a while now.

“Floor,” she managed.

And he seemed to understand. He supported her head and zipped them down there, his hands grasping her waist when he bucked into her. She laid back and enjoyed the show. His muscles taut and defined in the low light of their bedroom, and his new werewolfy sex face was hotter than the sun. His lips were parted and he panted loudly, his hair falling in his face while he gave himself over to her. To her body. To the rhythm. His hips had chosen the pace and were taking him along for the ride just as much as she was.

He pulled out at the last second, just before she thought he was going to finish, to slide through her folds and bend down to clean her up.

“What--” she began.

He brought one of her legs up and scooted down her body. His teeth nipped at her skin before settling over her breast. He flicked his tongue, hot and wet, against her nipple, licking it stiff before switching to the other side.

“Piet…” she moaned.

“Didn’t want it to be over too soon,” he murmured. “You feel so good. Call me a glutton for punishment…” He sucked one hardened peak into the heat of his mouth, flicking it when his tongue while she gripped the back of his head.

His teeth scraped over the sensitive flesh before he released her, moving back to the other breast.

She grasped his hair when it felt good, grinding against his thigh that was wedged between hers. She couldn’t get much friction, but the heat of his skin felt good.

“You are much more impatient than I am,” he teased, sucking a soft kiss to her breast before kissing his way down to her belly.

“Yeah, well, you kept putting me away wet…” she reminded him.

He hummed, inhaling deeply. “I  _ know _ . I could smell you… that’s why I had to stop…”

He didn’t loiter in one place for too long, so he might have been a glutton for punishment, but he wasn’t a glutton for giving it.

He kissed his way down between her legs, running his tongue through her folds and settling over her clit. He groaned against her. “God, you smell so good…” She squirmed beneath him, her hips bucking up to meet his mouth until he brought both hands down to still her. He kissed her softly. “I believe it is your turn to calm down, princeza…”

“ _ Pietro _ …” she whined.

He chuckled, running his tongue slowly from her opening to her clit and back down again. He repeated the action and she whimpered when she felt his fingers teasing around said opening.

He licked them and pressed two inside her, wriggling them slightly to find  _ that spot _ .

The one that made her pant out his name and give herself over completely.

After he found it, he ran his tongue over her once more, settling over her clit and circling it slowly.

His tongue fluttered over the tiny nub, and Darcy rocked into his face, her eyes closing as she reached down to tangle one hand in his hair.

Pietro practically purred against her, doubling down on the spot until she released her bottom lip from her teeth and gasped out his name. He sucked softly on her flesh, releasing her with a soft pop, repeating the action once more as her breath came out in sharp bursts.

“Fuck, Pietro…” she groaned. “Fuck, that feels good. You feel good. God, you’re so good.”

A deep rumble told her he very much liked hearing that. And she had to smirk because if that were true, not much had changed at all.

She stroked the back of his head as he swirled his tongue both clockwise and counterclockwise. Back and forth, faster and faster, until she was certain his tongue was a blur and his fingers had picked a speed to match.

He vibrated them inside her, causing a desperate ache to grow and grow. Her walls clamped down around his fingers and her hands tangled in his hair once more, holding his head in place as her muscles contracted almost too much before finally releasing, the pleasure dragging her under.

Her thighs shook as he slid his fingers out from inside her, sucking them into his mouth while he sat up between her legs, one hand reaching down to wrap around his cock, and the other still in his mouth, sucking her taste from his skin.

“God,” she exhaled, laying back on the bed as she gave her legs permission to be like Jello.

“Not sure if that was a miracle or not, but thank you,” he teased, his hand squeezing around his cock. “That was good for you, princeza?”

“You know damn well it was,”,” she replied, reaching for him and pulling him close. She kissed his lips, tasting herself there. “You’re not finished, are you?”

He exhaled roughly, shaking his head. “No.” He turned her over, his hand pressing between her shoulder blades as he arranged her in the way he wanted. Ass in the air. Presenting.

“This okay?” he asked, and she could tell his hand was still wrapped around his cock. Squeezing and stroking, if the timbre of his voice was any indication.

“Yes,” she replied. “Yes, yes, yes…”

First, he was there, and then he was  _ there _ . Inside. Pushing and pulling and snapping his hips. He kept one hand on her back, holding her down while the other hand gripped around her left hip, pulling her back as soon as he pulled out. It made a wet slapping sound when their flesh met. The creaks and groans from the bed made her sincerely wonder if the furniture would survive.

He started babbling in Sokovian. Some words she recognized, others, she didn’t. 

“Beautiful. Love. Precious. Gorgeous. Wet, tight, hot.  _ Mine _ …”

“Yes, yours,” she murmured, groaning when his hand slid from her back to her hair, gripping and tugging deliciously as she arched up, her hands clawing at the sheets while his cock hammered over and over against that one spot. That deliciously achy spot. “Fuck yes, I’m all yours.”

“All mine,” he groaned in English. He came with a cry, slowing in speed and increasing in power. He released her hair and collapsed against her, his lips pressing hot kisses up and down her back as she grinned into the pillows.

She rolled over, taking him in her arms. “Fuck, that was good.”

“Was it?” he asked.

The bed answered for them, rattling with a dull crash to the floorboards.

“Oh my god,” he buried his head in her shoulder, and Darcy laughed. 

“Yeah, I’d say so.”


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short little wrap-up. Hope y'all enjoyed it!

The wolf whined a little, nuzzling against her hand.

Smiling, Darcy stroked over his ears and down the back of his head and neck, scratching along the way.

His fur was silver, something she wasn’t surprised to see. His eyes were his own, deep blue and piercing. He was tame around her, but she could feel the power wrapped up in his body. The claws that could shred. The teeth that could tear. Never ever turned against her, of course, but she knew where they were all the same.

“See? Don’t you feel silly for being scared of this?” she asked, giving him one more pat before straightening up to gaze out over the field in front of them.

She could practically feel the incredulous look he was shooting her, but she kept her gaze steady on the sky.

Tony had called this part of the complex ‘the observatory’, and Darcy had been here before with Jane. There was a high powered telescope around here somewhere. But for now, it was tucked away, and the only thing here was the building that Tony had fashioned into a new apartment for Pietro and her.

It had all the comforts of home built right in. Complete with a huge bathroom and a full kitchen. And a reinforced bed.

Tony hadn’t asked, and Darcy wasn’t about to bring up the topic. But considering how they had obliterated the other one, she wasn’t going to turn her nose up at the new one.

Every full moon, Piet would shift, and then he could run through the trees and do his werewolf thing. And each month, he’d go out into the woods and make Darcy remain inside behind locked doors until he came back from his shift.

But not this one. This one, she’d put her foot down. She wanted all of him. She wasn’t scared.

And this was not a big deal.

No blood, no carnage, no gore.

It was just her. And a wolf who was itching to get out there and run.

“Go on,” she said, gesturing out to the expanse in front of them.

He leaped from the porch, hitting the ground running and zipping off to the edge of the wood. He stopped there, looked back at her.

She waved.

He put his head back and howled.

The sound made her shiver. In all the good ways, though.

He’d be back in the morning. And she’d be waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xoxo! <3

**Author's Note:**

>   

> 
> Let me know if you like it!


End file.
